


I can't be your teacher right now

by ReevaKnight



Series: Edeleth Omegaverse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Futanari, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReevaKnight/pseuds/ReevaKnight
Summary: “M-my teacher…?” She managed to ask.“Don’t call me that. I can’t be your teacher right now… I can’t do...this as your professor… so, please… don’t.”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Edeleth Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743907
Comments: 13
Kudos: 230





	I can't be your teacher right now

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by other Omegaverse Edeleth works I found on here. Especially one which I'll link if I can find it again. 
> 
> For now hope you enjoy this short fic!
> 
> Edit: That was fast! Thanks for the link!  
> This was inspired by Alpha and Omega by WotanAnubis. Go check it out!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733569?view_adult=true

The heavy slick thud of the body smashed into the floor, the grassy earth softening the blow somewhat. Her eyes barely registering the deep axe wound cleaved into the body’s side, blood coating the leather and furs of the bandit as he fell. The enemy was dead or soon to be, she no longer had to worry about that one. Edelgard raised her axe, ready to strike the next threat, scanning around her for targets. 

The Black Eagles class was out on assignment, being accompanied by their professor, of course. A band of bandits had been making a terrible nuisance of themselves, and it was their lesson this week to find and apprehend them or to get rid of them. The bandits, of course, never did like the former option, as more often than not, classes from Garreg Mach took it as a learning exercise to quell such a rowdy bunch. 

Edelgard had been placed to the flank of the class, not the most glamorous of positions for the future Emperor of Adrestia. But the tactic was sound; it didn’t matter what Hubert said, she was a heavy fighter, difficult to get past, easily supported with long-range assistance and able to keep their more vulnerable fighters safe from harm. Suddenly as if summoned a lone arrow whizzed past her, the ammunition cutting through the air and plunging into the charging body of a female bandit. The bandit cried out in pain and fell like a lead weight to the floor. Stopping dead, literally, in her tracks. 

Edelgard risked a glance back to see her support; it was Bernadetta. The shy girl, for just a second, stood there with a straight back, face hard in concentration, her body still tense even after releasing the arrow. Edelgard recognised the lessons the professor had with the usually petrified girl, drills over and over again. Yet, no matter how many times the girl said she wasn’t suited for fighting, they all noticed the improvement. It almost looked like Byleth herself had released the arrow, Bernadetta must have really taken those lessons to heart, however as soon as their eyes connected the shy girl they were all used to re-appeared. She hunched her shoulders and tried to appear smaller, blushing, and looking away. 

Edelgard ignored it and simply nodded in thanks before turning back to the fight. Somewhere in the din, she could just about make out the voice of the professor, ever the calm commander, ordering the class as if they were her mercenary band. I guess in a way right now they were. Edelgard couldn’t help but smile at such a silly notion. They weren’t nobles and commoners, officers at the academy, they were Byleth’s band of mercenaries on a job, all equal to each other. She loved that idea. 

Her eyes still scanned for any more attackers, but at the moment, this flank was safe as they pressed on, but she could still hear the battle raging on still for the rest of the class. 

The class leader was just about to step forward, onward with the rest of the students to finish this class assignment when something hit her… it wasn’t a physical hit. No. It was a pain like a punch in the gut, Edelgard heard herself grunt out as she hunched low and dropped to one knee. Panic filled her senses, shit, she knew exactly what this was. From what she had read, her body didn’t react like others did. But then again, her body was unique. There simply was no one else like this as far as she knew. She presumed it wasn’t impossible that she wasn’t the only one, but then that would mean that she wasn’t the only one who had to endure horrendous and trauma-inducing tests and experimentation. The kind that… her family had to endure… the kind that killed the only family she had ever known...

No! Can’t think like this, don’t think too hard on this. It’s ok; it’s going to be ok. 

Edelgard mentally ordered herself out of her weak stupor, but there was only so much she could command her body to do. The weakness had set in; her axe felt heavy in her hands, her breath came in gasps, she knew very well what was happening. Somewhere she heard a weak voice, nervous and full of worry. 

“L-lady… Edelgard?!” That was Bernadetta. She felt her presence right beside her now, shaking hands lightly touching her shoulder. Edelgard recognised a member of her own kind right now, a fellow Omega by her scent. A comforting presence right now. The class leader gritted her teeth, no! She wasn’t an Omega… no, she was an Alpha! Why did this keep happening?! Was there no way to stop this?! 

The future Emperor wasn’t always like this, once upon a time she was the middle child of the Great Emperor, one of many. A mix of Alpha’s, Beta’s, and Omega’s. But that was before ‘Those who slither in the dark’ got their disgusting, rotting hands into her family! They destroyed her whole family… those she trusted, loved, never thought she would be without. Tears came unbidden to her eyes now… Edelgard could almost laugh at herself. She couldn't do this, not here, not now. She had to be strong; she had to carry on, to carry the memory of her family with her always and make sure their enemies suffered a worse fate. To be annihilated and forgotten, as if they never even existed! But right now… that seemed a long way off, and right at this very second, she had a more pressing worry. 

“L-Linhart! P-P-Professor!” Oh, goddess… she was shouting for help! Bernie was trying to shout for their healer or their teacher. In any other circumstance, she would commend her and tell her she was doing the right thing. But right now… she didn’t want anyone to see her! 

“No!” She screamed at her classmate. Looking up at Bernie, she tried to appear strong, commanding; she just gave an order… not a plea. Yet that was exactly what her face showed. Even her voice betrayed her. She gripped onto the material of Bernie’s clothes, her panicked thoughts were written all over her face. No one else can come here… please no. 

Edelgard knew that right now, she was an Omega. And it was all ‘those who slither in the dark’s fault. That despicable cult of madmen and twisted monsters. They made her this way, and she was the only survivor of their depraved acts. She was born with a minor crest of Seiros, making her an Omega. Normally prized as a capable fighter when not in heat and able to bear children of both minor and major crests, in other words, able to reproduce and possibly create more Omegas and Alphas. She hated that system, using those born in such a way just to make them create more offspring with a chance of being born with a crest, it was downright vile. People are not alive simply to be used as breeding animals!

But right now… her stupid hormones were trying to tell her something different. 

“Shit…” Edelgard swore under her breath as once more the telltale weakness overcame her, her body was quickly progressing into heat. It was only a matter of time before her mind quickly followed. 

Most of the time, her body was not an issue, as she was artificially made into an Alpha by those she considered her greatest enemies. Bearing all of the usual traits of her Major crest as well as the physical traits, she usually felt so protective of her classmates and especially her Omegas like Bernie here. The story was that her crest of Seiros was a Major crest, and that was it. Nothing more than that. Only Hubert and herself knew the truth at the academy. Well… until they were forced to bring Manuela into that small group. 

But unlike other Omegas who knew exactly when they were going into heat, could prepare for it, she couldn’t. Her Alpha self was dominant right up until the heat hit. There was no gentle curve and peak, like walking up steps; for her it was more like she slammed into a wall out of nowhere. Hence the pain and weakness, blindsiding her. She needed to find a way to manage this desperately. 

This was precisely why Manuela had to be brought in; she doesn’t have all of the details; in fact, very little of the details as explained by Hubert. But she did perform the suppressing enchantment on her whenever they guessed the heat was incoming. It was not perfect, but that was the only thing they could do. As that was it, a pure guess. Other Omega’s always had time before the heat where they knew it was coming up in a matter of days. But she did not. Hubert attempted in vain to learn the enchantment himself, of course he did, it was Hubert but… faith magic is just not his forte. So they were forced to rely on Manuela. 

However… she had no enchantment today. Having the suppression on as an Alpha made her feel weaker and did in fact work to suppress her Alpha state too. So they didn’t like to use it all the time either. It was a very delicate and odd situation. Highly aggravating. 

They didn’t think it would be needed for another month. This was bad… very, very bad. She had to get away and seclude herself, before her mind degenerated into nothing but instinct. 

“I-I think…” Bernie started above her. Now her hand was gripping her arm and trying to pull her up. The strength was unexpected, but her hand was shaking horrendously, Bernie was trying hard for her. But Edelgard couldn’t care about that right now. She pulled out of her grip, more forcefully then she meant. Something in the back of her mind felt bad acting this way with Bernadetta of all people, but she had no time to worry about that now. She would apologise later.  
“I’ll be fine! Don’t shout for anyone.” She wasn’t quite sure who she was trying to convince with that. 

Bernie did step back, yet she didn’t say anything else for a few seconds. Leaving Edelgard to concentrate on standing up instead, she couldn't look at the fellow Omega now. Surely Bernie must smell her scent. Oh goddess, no… she never wanted anyone to find out this secret. 

She couldn’t think straight, couldn’t process her thoughts, and everything was racing. She had to get away! Find a hiding spot! Just had to get away from everyone and ride this out! But how?!   
“Don’t tell anyone!” She realised she shouted that at Bernie. She didn’t mean to. She knew somewhere deep down she must have been freaking the poor girl out. But she can’t have anyone find out… no… not now. Not yet! 

“Look what we have here boys…” Edelgard’s heart leapt into her throat. Her eyes widened as she stared at the archer and watched as the archer’s eyes left her own and peeled up to stare at the intruder. Bernie’s eyes widened in panic as she fumbled and tried to pull up her bow once more. Edelgard turned to the male voice that spoke behind her. 

It was another bandit… from his scent it was an Alpha… surrounded by a few of his friends. 

Oh no…

Something inside of her was keenly aware that he was an Alpha. Her disgusting hormones told her quite powerfully that there was an Alpha right in front of her. She gritted her teeth till her jaw ached, her fingers digging into the earth underneath her. Absolutely not. She would rather drive her axe through him and herself than even entertain the idea of copulating with such an… individual. 

“... a couple of those kids running around playing soldier. Looks like we have a couple of omegas here… and…” At this he visibly sniffed the air. “One of them is in heat!” Edelgard tried to ignore the bile that rose in her throat as she noticed the bulge that now appeared in the bandit’s pants. “It’s our lucky day…” The bandit leader licked his lips as he stepped forward, his own dirty blood-stained axe hefted high. “Capture them both. I want that bitch under me by the end of the day.” 

Edelgard managed to rise and stand before her fellow classmate. It didn’t matter what her hormones were screaming at her. Not now, not ever! She was so weak… and she felt like she was battling two fronts. The one right in front of her and the one inside her body. It was so draining, and she knew she couldn’t keep this up. She needed to get rid of them… now. 

The future emperor of Adrestia gripped her axe, it may feel heavier than usual, but this was just another battle, just like any other time. She pushed her posture back and raised herself; she would not be cowed or submit to this Alpha! 

A sudden agony filled shriek erupted from the side of them. Blood spurted from a wound that penetrated through the chest and out of the back. A weapon pierced the bandit right through, as easily as a needle through cloth, and carried on slicing through the air. That was no lance or arrow… the whole group snapped their heads to the pain-filled cry. It was the sword of the creator! The blade was elongated and supple like a whip and passed through the flesh with little resistance. As quickly as it pierced the enemy, it was pulled back through the dying bandit and back to its wielder. Blood and entrails sloughed off the blade as it whisked back through the air. Yet no one even managed to get a good look at the attacker; as soon as the remaining bandits started to pull out their weapons then another fell. This time to the other side of them. The elongated blade plunged right through the thin leather protecting the soft flesh underneath and out the other side. Another pain-filled cry, another body fell as an empty corpse. 

Once more, the blade retreated and back to the only one who could be holding such a blade. 

“What the?! F-” But the leader never managed to finish as the last remaining bandit at his side was jumped by a figure out of seemingly nowhere! How did she do that?! Even Edelgard was both impressed and a little bit fearful of the actions of her professor. This was the mercenary at work, the ashen demon that was saving them. There was no clean duelling or mercy here, no imagined noble rules or words exchanged. Byleth the ashen demon cared only about survival, you could see it in her actions. 

A head toppled to the floor even before the body did, leaving only the leader left. Their professor didn’t even take a breath as she lunged at the bandit Alpha. The leader didn’t have time to gather his wits as he was impaled by the sword of the creator. Blood dribbled down from his mouth as he stared into the cold eyes of his killer. An almost blank expression on her face. This was the ashen demon alright. Edelgard suddenly felt very grateful such a person was on their side. She didn’t want to imagine having to fight such an individual on the battlefield. 

The last man fell to the floor limp. Dead. Byleth stared at the body as it dropped, heaving in and out from her exertion. Edelgard had seen her move like that before; it was almost like a deadly dance, her steps were perfect, her moves were flawless, never stopping to register who or what she fell beyond the fact that they were an enemy. Not stopping until she was done. Even when she was finished, her face always seemed to be just… empty. No… that was what she believed before, now that she had spent time with her teacher she realised that there were emotions there, under the surface. Just… muted. Like now, there was a slight pinch in the sides of her eyes, lips ever so slightly pursed with her teeth gritted. She was angry but calming now that they were safe. Those small things the only evidence of the layers of personality and emotion Edelgard knew was there. Underneath that empty mask of hers. 

“Bernedetta, go find the others and tell them we are done. Retreat back to camp.” Her orders were calm, authoritative, matter of fact. There was nothing more to be said; with a squeak, the figure behind her fled from their presence to find the others. Edelgard could hear her classmate’s footsteps over the grass as they ran. Something inside her started to spike, she felt on edge… and hot. But she was so glad she was alone with Byleth… her Alpha… 

Wait! 

Byleth wasn’t her Alpha! Byleth didn’t even know! That happy feeling retreated to be replaced by pure panic. Edelgard stepped back as she scented the powerful Alpha that had just saved her life, even with the stench of blood and death around her she could pick out Byleth’s scent, after all this time she could from memory. She adored her scent… even as an Alpha herself, she bizarrely never felt threatened or any sort of hostility. She felt almost… at peace. An Alpha scent that calmed her. It was quite frankly bizarre. Another anomaly with her or maybe Byleth herself she put it down to, neither was exactly a textbook Alpha after all. 

“We should leave. Are you wounded?” Short and to the point. That was Byleth, the professor, the mercenary, the ashen demon. 

Edelgard was struggling to hold herself above the raging waters of her own heat as it racked her body. Surging through her form and shouting at her. Shouting at her that this Alpha had just fought for her, the powerful, dominant female before her was victorious and fended off the enemy and had won. Edelgard should be getting onto her knees right now…

She fought the powerful urge, she shook her head and glanced at the dead bodies as the stench of death hit her. This was not the time nor the place. Even if Byleth wanted to… no! This is not about whether Byleth wanted her or not. She could not do such a thing.

“Y-Yes my teacher. I’m fine.” 

Byleth started to walk closer as she flung her sword out to the side, flinging any blood still on the blade to instead slide off and hit the grass, before affixing her weapon back onto her belt. Her eyes scanning her form, a small voice in the back of her mind told her that her teacher was looking for any possible wounds. But her own hormones overrode that thought. Her teacher was looking at her! There was the Alpha that she thought about, craved, wanted, the one Alpha in all of Fodlen she thought of when she had to undergo her heat at the academy, the one she imagined atop her as she lay in her blankets. Hot and unable to soothe her burning heat, pushing her own fingers inside her drenched and slick pussy imaging it was the cock of her professor. 

That same small voice knew what was happening… but she couldn’t stop it anymore. 

She fell to her knees on the grassy earth, before the victorious Alpha she wanted. Dropping her axe, she didn’t need it anymore. 

Byleth stopped right before her. Her muted emotions managing to show her own confusion as her brow shot up. There is no way her teacher won’t be able to scent her now… she must be able to smell her, how much Edelgard wants her right now. Nothing else in the world mattered right now, everything else was later. Right now she wanted the powerful Alpha and she wanted to be owned by said Alpha. 

“Edelgard… I don’t understand…” 

But Edelgard wasn’t in the mood to explain, she merely crawled along the floor. Closing the last few feet of distance, she didn’t get back up, she learnt back on her knees and was now head height with her dear professor’s crotch. There it was… right for her… all Alpha’s reacted to the scent of an Omega in heat. It was hard-wired and that was just the way it was. Even the emotionally muted and calm Byleth was not immune. A clear bulge was now apparent in the shorts of her teacher. 

Edelgard licked her lips, she didn’t care where they were right now, she wanted her Alpha to have her. Right now. 

“We can’t stay here…” That normally in control voice slipped and gasped. “Get up, we have to go.” That wasn’t an order, Edelgard didn’t feel a compulsion to obey. She merely glanced up to find Byleth looking away from her with her teeth gritted and in visible unease, panting in and out as she gripped onto the front of her jacket with one hand and the side of her stockings with the other. Pulling the material in between her fingers as if a physical representation of her own inner struggles,it looked like Edelgard was not the only one struggling with their own instincts right now. 

The Omega wasn’t going to listen to the weak protests of her professor right now. There was no fire in her orders, she could only see an Alpha who wanted her. The class leader raised her hands to gently trace the material that imprisoned the cock that she desired underneath. She wanted those shorts gone, she wanted her Alpha to take her. To plunge her cock deep inside her, to fuck her right here on the ground, to feel her inside of her all the way to the hilt, to be full of her semen. She was too far gone now to pull back to herself. 

However, Byleth was not. 

“Stop it.” 

Edelgard froze in place. That was an order. A command that was both in her voice and in her scent, her Alpha presence was being used to subdue the Omega before her. Her hormones raged as confusion rocked her, why? Her hands shook even as she took them off the clothes of her dear professor.

“Get up.” 

Another order, another command she could not disobey. The scent of her teacher shifted somewhat, compelling her to obey. She couldn’t resist it and simply had to follow the command, more in the scent than the words. But the words gave meaning to the compulsion to obey. 

Edelgard found new strength in her legs to get up off the dirt and stand before the Indigo haired older Alpha. She stared into the eyes of the other woman even as Byleth stared back, before sighing. But there was a warmth in her eyes even as she did. The teacher moved forward then and reached for the student, Edelgard found herself leaning into the incoming hand. She wanted and needed that touch right now. Yet just as Edelgard’s eyes closed they snapped open as the touch was not quite what she expected. 

Byleth hooked an arm under her legs and behind her back, lifting her feet right off the floor and held her to her chest. Holding the younger student bridal style as she set off away from the bloody battlefield. Away from the corpses and the stench of death. Leaving the bodies for whoever found them or nature, whichever came first. The white-haired girl looked up at her teacher as she held her, this seemed straight out of some sort of romance novel or story. It was quite odd but… she found she enjoyed this position. It wasn’t what her body was crying out for right now but it made her blush all the same. 

The pair made it past the field where the bandits had been slain and they were heading for the direction of the camp. Somewhere that little voice in the back of her mind shouted at her to not go anywhere near the camp! She can’t be found out anymore then she already is! There is no way the entire class should find out about this. That’s a thought she just could not deal with. 

But right now her body and hormones were concentrated on just one thing, one particular person that was carrying her in their arms. She nuzzled closer to her teacher and breathed in her heady dominant scent that was only all the stronger this close. She was surrounded by it and with the previous order to stop her ministrations still just about gripping her actions, she could simply enjoy the moment. 

She raised her arms as her body rocked to the motion and felt along the chest of her carrier. Felt all of her curves and softness, along the hard lines of her collar bone, up to her neck, watching the motion as she swallowed, feeling the skin there. Edelgard’s fingers softly and delicately explored the exposed skin, she just couldn’t help it, her flesh felt so soft and yet the firmness of muscles and endless drills was obvious, it only made her want her all the more. Such a powerful Alpha, more than just a posturing and pompous moron, like so many coddled nobles, Byleth was different from them. She just wanted to have her all to herself, to hold onto her as she felt her teacher’s hard dick push inside of her dripping wet sex. 

As soon as that thought hit her, Edelgard's passiveness brought on by Byleth’s order soon vanished. Edelgard became more desperate in her touches, both of her hands came into play and roved over the skin of her teacher, reaching up to touch her jawline and cheek. Nuzzling even closer to the powerful dominant that held her. She was becoming so hot, the heat so dizzying and sticky, she was going to melt… she was sweating and her clothes stuck to her. She wanted them off, she couldn’t deal with all of this material touching her, she wanted to touch herself, to finally try and calm the raging heat and wetness that called… no… she wanted Byleth to touch her. She craved her Alpha’s touch. 

Suddenly with a grunt, her teacher slowed her pace and came to a stop.   
“I know it’s just the hormones, the pheromones, it’s the scent getting to me. I still don’t understand. But I know what’s happening… dammit…” Byleth’s hands under her gripped her harder, closer.   
“Please Edelgard, I can’t. I’m your teacher. I have to get you back.” Her professor looked down at her now, to anyone else with a blank look on her face. To her, she saw those pleading eyes. 

Somewhere deep inside Edelgard understood very well. 

Yet her body didn’t listen, her wandering hands continued and moved up to the Indigo hair that flowed behind. Entwining her fingers and feeling its softness. She wasn’t sure if it was herself that pulled her or whether Byleth was the one leaning down… either way, her heart leapt with pure joy as they drew closer and closer together… until Byleth’s lips graced her own. At that, the last invisible barrier between them broke. 

Byleth’s hands began to dig into her now, pulling her ever closer. She was answering her instincts and Edelgard was answering her own. Their lips moved across each other’s now, feeling the other’s with such need and want, Edelgard only wanted more. This was not enough. 

Their lips were dry, she didn’t notice it before but there was a slight cut on her professor’s top lip that she caught with her own. But neither of them paid any mind to it and instead pushed onward, their lips parting as their tongues danced together. Tasting each other for the first time, Byleth couldn’t help herself and dominated the younger students' mouth by invading with her own tongue, Edelgard couldn’t stop a slight moan at the craved and needed attention. This was the start of what she was begging for, she was elated and a pleasant heat suffused from her chest to her entire form. Like stepping out into the warm sun after a long and cold night. 

Suddenly Byleth pulled away from her, Edelgard felt ripped away from that sunlight that made her heartbeat loud and rapid in her chest. She couldn't help herself but reach out, she wanted that sunlight all for herself and only for her. 

“Edelgard… I-” Byleth started to say something but she didn’t finish before she snapped her gaze up and around. What was she looking at? Or for? A spike of confusion plunged into her side before it was oozing over her pleasant happiness from before. Once more her teacher started to move, but she broke out into a jog, the burst of effort was surprising, especially considering she was carrying a student that most likely weighed as much as she did. Byleth never loosened her grip, so the class leader never thought she was going to be dropped but she still didn’t understand what was going on. 

The snow white-haired girl craned her neck now to see where they were going. It seemed that Byleth was taking them to a treeline, low bushes right on the edge, her teacher was taking them both out of sight. Her inner Omega knew that the Alpha that held her in her arms was taking her somewhere they won’t be seen. Edelgard felt herself almost purr in delight as she was taken further away from any prying eyes of her own class. She could be alone, just her and her dear professor. 

Byleth stepped between the bushes, ignoring how the sharp branches caught at her cloak or stocking and merely carried on walking, the material pulled free with her movement and snapping back into place. A few steps in beyond the line of bushes was all it took before the teacher kneeled down and gently lowered Edelgard to the floor. Not the most romantic scene but right now the class leader could not care less. Edelgard reached up once more to hold onto the jawline of her teacher once more, she was shaking… 

“M-my teacher…?” She managed to ask.

But Byleth wasn’t looking at her, her gaze was hidden and her hair was hiding most of her features. Her arms were at either side of the student where she had placed them 

“Don’t call me that.” 

Edelgard didn’t know what she meant. A hand finally rose off the earth where it had previously been stuck like an eternal pillar, to enclose the hand that was resting on her jaw.   
“I can’t be your teacher right now… I can’t do...this as your professor… so, please… don’t.” 

Her words were dancing around the issue but Edelgard understood. 

“Byleth.” She said. Testing the word in her mouth. It sounded weird to her like it didn’t quite belong. To her, Byleth had always been her professor. But now that she had said it she found she only wanted to say it again and again, no one else said her name at the monastery, this was something new, just for her and her dear… Byleth. 

“Byleth” She repeated to herself. But her teacher barely gave a slightly confused eyebrow raise as Edelgard said her name once more. “Then please… call me El.” No one called her that name anymore, and if Byleth wanted her to call her by her chosen name. Then Edelgard wanted the same. 

“El…” Byleth tried out the name too. 

Soon enough the pleasantries were over and Edelgard’s hormones reminded her of her need for the Alpha above her. Edelgard found her opening up her legs for the Indigo woman who knelt over her, she wanted her to take her… now! She didn’t want or care for this talk anymore… she wanted out of these clothes, needed to be free of them, bare for the Alpha who was going to take her. Ready and waiting to take in the cock of her dear Byleth. 

Byleth appeared to sense the change in mood and quickly got to work. There was no resistance now and no questioning anymore, Edelgard felt her heart singing. They would deal with the fallout later, but right now it was just her and Byleth. The ex-mercenary situated herself between the princess’ legs now, reaching up to grip onto the edges of her tights and shorts. Byleth pulled the material down. The crimson and black cloth down away from her heated and wet crotch, over her thighs and past her knees. Finally… the only physical barrier that lay in the way now was her underwear. But Byleth made no immediate move to remove them. Instead, her eyes seemed to glaze over as she leaned down closer to Edelgard’s dripping but hidden sex. Soon enough the mercenary’s face was inches away from the clothed barrier, her hands moved to hold onto the thighs of the Omega and held her in place as she began to take in her scent. 

“Oh, El… you smell so… good…” The Alpha’s words were ever so slightly slurred as if by smell alone it was intoxicating to her. But this was all too slow for Edelgard.   
“Please…” Was all she could say to plead with her, to ask… no, beg her to continue.  
  
A hand moved off her thigh now… reaching down to pull at the last obstacle between Byleth and her heated and drenched pussy. The material was tugged and forced with much more urgency, before Edelgard even had a chance to react a rip sounded out, tearing the side of the material with the strength of the Alpha above her. The cloth falling uselessly to the dirt under them.

Neither of them really cared, however, as Byleth quickly leaned into the hot, wet sex that was waiting for her. Edelgard could only gasp as she placed a hand over her mouth to stop her from moaning out loud. She could feel Byleth’s tongue and lips on her own nether lips now, pure bliss soothed that painful burning in her soul now. That sharpness of utter need for Byleth to be inside her was still there, but for now, the balm that was the older woman’s mouth did much to alleviate her. 

El’s gasps and moans hidden under her hand only increased as she felt Byleth’s tongue rove and explore her, drinking in her wetness with such fervour. She couldn’t stop her hips from bucking to meet her mouth, seeking relief. Little squeaks and sharp intakes of breath was the only sound as Byleth worked, playing with her nether lips as well as her dripping entrance, Edelgard could feel as Byleth pushed her tongue inside of her. It would never satisfy her but knowing that it was her very own Alpha that she felt so close to… she was in heaven. It was never long enough, as every time El just started to buck her hips to the pleasure she moved on, moving from spot to spot until she came to the sensitive clit of the Omega. 

The spot that on every other day apart from her heat was her own impressive cock. But on a day like this, it had morphed into the extremely sensitive clit of her Omega self. Suddenly an image of herself using her own cock to penetrate her teacher’s cunt came unbidden to her mind. What was that?! That didn’t make any sort of sense… but she couldn’t concentrate on that right now, she would unpack that box of confusion and inconsistency when she could think. For now, she just enjoyed the image for what it was, wanting to return the favour and pleasure her teacher as one Alpha to another. Ignoring the fact that two Alpha’s doing such a thing was almost unheard of, Byleth was highly unlikely to want her as an Alpha, it was just her own hormones messing with her. 

All this time Byleth had showered attention onto the little nub of pleasure, bringing more and more noise out of the Omega, pleasure filled her core and spread through her, she wanted more and more. The ecstasy rising and bringing with it such bliss, she now moved her hips in rhythm and began to grow desperate to orgasm… she wanted nothing more than to cum because of Byleth. But… this wouldn’t work while in heat. She needed to be full and being pumped full of semen…

“I...can’t...I...need…” Edelgard heard her own little mewls of need. But she didn’t care. She craved her desperately. 

At that Byleth raised her eyes to the Omega and pulled away. With one last lick which made El widen her eyes and suck in air through gritted teeth, she raised her head. 

“Are you on the Infertility enchantment?” 

Edelgard bit her lip and turned away, she was not. She had no reason to even entertain the idea before, just suppress the heat and get through it. That was it. She didn’t want to admit it either… she wanted nothing more than for Byleth to shoot her load deep inside her, raw, unprotected, for her to fall pregnant to her precious ex-mercenary. She knew that was once again just her hormones talking but… right now she didn’t care. Yet as she wondered if she could get away with lying her eyes peeled back to connect with the waiting gaze of the Alpha. Realising she could not lie to her.

“No…” 

“No?!” That seemed to come as a shock. Byleth appeared to pull away and back onto her knees. No! Don’t pull away! Not when she was so close… so close! A shot of dark ugly panic bubbled up within. El jumped up and onto her elbows at that, ready to grip onto the clothes of the ex-mercenary, she can’t not have her now! She began to feel desperate, her legs moved to wrap around and trap Byleth. She can’t leave! Not now!

But Byleth only sighed out…   
“It’s ok…I can help.” But that’s all Edelgard managed to hear, she said something else but didn’t catch it. She couldn’t deal with the possibility that she was going to lose her chance at having her precious Indigo haired ex-mercenary inside of her… She drew even closer and began to rub her soaking sex along the still clothed crotch of the Alpha, her bulge still there and struggling against the tight bindings that were her shorts. She quickly leaned forward and shifted her weight, she was going to risk it, she wanted this too much. She felt too wrapped up in her own lust to think clearly or even pay attention to what Byleth was doing, if she had she would have noticed her lean back and cup the base of her bulge, a soft warm light emanating from her hand. 

But Edelgard had no time to care about that, she acted like time was running out, that this may be her only chance, her hormones ruling her she pulled and tugged at the shorts that Byleth wore. With the way Byleth was kneeling back, there was no way she could pull them down without tearing them, which in her heat fuelled haze she began to do just that…

As soon as the very first rip sounded out a sudden growl sounded out and shook her very being, Edelegard froze as a hand clamped down on her wrist. Byleth’s scent changed once more. Her hand was pulled away from the slightly torn cloth.   
“Wait. Let me finish.” That was a command once more, Edelegard couldn’t resist, she felt herself push against the order, she was so close, maybe if she just… but she couldn’t. The powerful command washed over her senses and took control away from her. Pushing her back down, still with her legs wide open and ready. Only able to plead with her eyes now. 

The glow from Byleth’s hand had stopped when she was ordering Edelgard to wait, but once the Omega complied the Alpha proceeded to close her eyes and the light once again glowed. Soon enough the ex-mercenary stopped whatever she had been doing and removed her hand, picking herself up off the floor. Standing up at her full height, staring down at the future emperor as she lay there open, willing and waiting, feeling her own heat and wetness as a single drip slowly fell from her and down a thigh…

A strange few seconds passed with the ex-mercenary simply staring down at the Omega that was before her, examining her fully. An unknown emotion passed over her features, so fleeting Edelgard doubted she saw anything at all. 

Before Byleth finally reached up to grip onto her shorts and stockings all in one and pulled them down, freeing herself from her own bindings. And letting her stiff and hard cock out into the open air… Edelgard instantly snapped her sight to the solid dick of her Byleth. It was magnificent… 

She felt her mouth go dry and her sex only become hotter and wetter as the object of her desires was finally… finally before her in all it’s glory. She couldn’t find any words anymore as she simply stared. Waiting and needing. 

Byleth’s features softened as she knelt down before Edelgard. Her dick leaking pre-cum as she drew ever closer, the princess’ eyes didn’t leave her cock as it came ever closer to her desperate sex. Watching that drop of pre-cum make it way down the head and over the shaft. Only when her Alpha spoke did her eyes break away. 

“You’ve been such a good and patient girl for me, haven’t you El.” Byleth’s voice was so soothing now. El could only whimper in response. “It’s ok. I can give you what you want now.” Even as she spoke she leaned forward and began to rub her hard cock along the drenched folds of the Omega. Edelgard could only gasp and fall back onto the floor off her elbows. No longer having the strength, she couldn’t even think anymore, she could only focus on the hard shaft as it teased her and brought out more and more pleasure from her as it massaged her clit. She bucked her hips up and physically begged to be penetrated. She wanted it, needed it, now.   
Please...please...please… her heat begged her. Small signs of tears peaked at the edges of her eyes now, she couldn’t take much more of this. 

But Byleth didn’t tease her for long, as she readjusted herself and was now lined up right with her entrance. Edelgard didn’t even breathe as she started to feel Byleth push inside of her. This was the first time she had ever had someone inside of her… she felt an odd stretching but her core surged with pure joy and elation. The tears fell as she became full with her precious ex-mercenary. As her cock entered her and penetrated her slowly and purposefully. Her pre-cum mixing with her wetness. She wanted this so much. Craved nothing else right now at this very moment. Nothing but Byleth filling her. 

Slowly the older woman pushed onwards until they were joined and one. She felt their hips meet as she bottomed out, her folds met with the flesh at the base of her shaft. 

Edelgard had never felt so happy as her hormones sent a rush of chemicals through her body. She even cried out as she felt their completion. She wanted Byleth to fuck her, right now on this grass in the middle of nowhere, like animals. It was perfect. She wanted Byleth to knot her and fill her with her cum, to impregnate her, she wanted to carry Byleth’s children, she wanted to mate with her, she wanted to be bonded, her mate for life. Everything else faded away right now, she couldn’t think clearly and nothing else mattered except for this moment right now. Crests didn’t matter, the academy didn’t matter, lessons didn’t matter, the church didn’t matter, ‘those who slither in the dark’ didn’t matter, nothing mattered! 

She gripped onto the front of Byleth’s jacket as she pulled her closer, rocking her hips to try for the slightest movement from her Alpha. The Alpha who for now had claimed Edelgard as hers. 

“It’s ok El…I have you.” Soft words seemed at odds with the rock hard shaft that was buried deep inside of her. But it was all Byleth. Then she began to move…

Byleth rocked her hips back all the way until she thought she might be leaving… until she slammed back in deep. Even as Edelgard gripped hard onto the mercenary’s clothes for dear life until her knuckles turned white she threw her head back in pure bliss. Finally. 

The princess no longer tried to hide her cries of pleasure anymore. She gasped and moaned out into the forest as she was penetrated over and over again by the ex-mercenary. Her highs of euphoria spreading over her whole body and coming out of her mouth as more moans, telling the other woman just how much she was enjoying this. Byleth’s thrusts were at once soothing the burning desperate heat that flooded her yet pushed her ever onwards into the paradise of orgasm. Each time Byleth broke past the meager open barrier of her sex she was rewarded with a spike of warmth that threatened to burn her, different than the burning of her heat. This was something she welcomed and never wanted to let go. 

Byleth’s thrusts grew heavier and faster, desperate, she grunted above her as she sped up. Becoming harsher, she was getting closer, Edegard once more wrapped her legs around her Byleth. Do it… she wanted it so much, she wanted to be filled to the brim with her. She wanted her ex-mercenary’s load deep inside of her, with Byleth’s knot making sure none would escape, all of it for her to seed her with their future children. She was going to be impregnated by Byleth!

The ex-mercenary began to thrust even harder now, perhaps it should have been painful but Edelgard felt nothing of the sort, she was so close now herself. Her own hips bucked to chase her own release as she gripped and pulled on the clothes of Byleth to draw her closer. 

She began to feel the bulbous growth of a knot form at the base of Byleth’s cock… and that made her orgasm only grow ever closer, with the small knot still able to pass by her entrance it hit all the right spots on the way. Edelgard was outright delirious and out of it now. The only thing that was on her addled mind was how close she was to the edge. 

Then with a push from Byleth, she fell. 

She pulled Byleth until her head was resting against her chest, entwining her fingers amongst her hair as she came. Pure waves of bliss rolled over her, rewarding her. Her throat was feeling raw but she never even registered that she was making a noise. She saw white as her walls spasmed and clamped around her Alpha, she never wanted this feeling to end. With that Byleth reacted to the orgasm of the Omega, of course, pushing her onwards, with one last push in her knot was finally full size and in place, as she moaned out herself and came. Edelgard felt Byleth release her load deep inside of her, filling her. Another orgasm rocked through her as she felt that, forcing her head back and arching her back as she wasn’t prepared for another so soon, pressing Byleth closer to her as she held on tight. As if she might try and move away. Bright hot lances of her second orgasm speared her, it was powerful and she felt her muscles all pull tight as she rode the second wave. All the while her precious Byleth now rocked into her even while she was fully inside her, riding her own orgasm as she shot rope after rope of semen to fill the younger girl. Her knot keeping them together, nature refusing to let them separate right now. 

Byleth raised her head out of Edelgard’s hands. They stared at each other for a second until they shot their faces forward and smashed their lips together, it was rough and rushed, a clash of teeth as they felt more animal than human right now. Even as Edelgard was enjoying the small aftershocks of pleasure ripple through her she could not be happier as she kissed Byleth roughly, wishing that Byleth could just stay inside of her…   



End file.
